


A Happy Place

by EternalDarkEyes



Category: Free!
Genre: Art, Cat, Cuddles, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, MakoHaruValentineEvent2017, Poetry, also known as bad poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalDarkEyes/pseuds/EternalDarkEyes
Summary: A digital art piece and poem created for Eugene_J_Houston. Organized by the Makoharu AO3 Valentine’s Day Gift Exchange.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eugene_J_Houston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_J_Houston/gifts).



 

Here is a happy place

My heart slows to beat with yours

Here is a place of warmth

Skin glowing, eyes shining bright

Here is a place of memories

My mind brimming with your smile

Here is a place of unity

Arms wrap in familiar spaces

Here is a place of compassion

Fingers fit like puzzle pieces

Here is a place of safety

The world stills in bated breath

Here is a place of trust

No questions needed, for we know

Here is a place of love

Yes, this is our happy place

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Eugene_J_Houston as part of the Makoharu AO3 Valentine’s Day Gift Exchange. I decided to try my hand at digital painting (something I haven't attempted in over a year). My prompt allowed me lots of creative liberties, so I actually fulfilled a drawing I had always wanted to see: Makoto sleeping with a cat on his head! Haru doesn't mind the third wheel, he knows he has the best place in the house. I wrote a little last-minute poem just because. I guess you can't have a Valentine's Day event without some poorly written poetry.


End file.
